newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Evil Cena
Super Evil Cena was a created storyline on WWE 12 played by Johnny during a nL story time. Jericho222 and Caveman were also present for the playthrough of the story Overview After losing the WWE Championship to CM Punk at Money In The Bank, John Cena lashed out at the WWE Universe revealing a side he had hidden for years. CM Punk is the first of many wrestlers to face the wrath of the new Super Evil Cena as Cena seeks to gain unlimited power within the company. Can anyone stop a mentally unhinged John Cena? Timeline Placement The story begins at Money In The Bank in July 2011 with CM Punk challenging John Cena for the WWE Championship and spans over two months. However, Night of Champions is replaced by Hell in a Cell in the month of September. Plot CM Punk Saga On the RAW before Money In The Bank, CM Punk declares his intent on defeating John Cena for the WWE Championship and taking the belt to Ring of Honor. Cena vowed to not lose the belt to the "traitor" CM Punk. At Money In The Bank, John Cena's job is on the line as he defends the title against Punk. Punk wins the belt and despite Vince McMahon's attempts at taking the belt away from him, he leaves through the crowd. The next night on RAW, Cena lashes out at the WWE universe as he is about to be fired. Cena decides to quit before Vince got the chance to fire him. CM Punk comes out to reveal his plan to get Cena to show his real colours. It was revealed that Punk had somehow resigned with WWE and would wrestle Mark Henry on RAW later that night. During the match, Cena came out to spear Punk and thanked Punk for freeing him from the fans. This cemented Cena's heel turn. On the next episode of RAW held in Philidelphia, CM Punk called out John Cena to "kick his ass." R-Truth interrupted Punk, challenging him for the WWE title. The match was set as the main event of the show. Cena interfered to cost Punk the championship with Jerry Lawler declaring this the "worst day in WWE history." A rematch was scheduled for the next episode of RAW in a steel cage match but Punk was taken out backstage. Cena was announced as his replacement and regained the championship, having been somehow reinstated to the roster. Cena revealed himself as the attacker the following week as he continued to lash out at the fans. The announcers revealed that Cena would defend the title in a fatal four way match at Summerslam. Cena would defeat the Big Show in a non-title match on RAW and attacked him following the match. Cena was able to retain the title against R-Truth, Rey Mysterio and Jack Swagger at Summerslam. Cena called out the COO Triple H for a fight following, which he won. Undertaker Saga Stone Cold Saga? Running Gags *Jerry Lawler hating R-Truth, first by declaring that his title reign was part of the "worst day in WWE history" and then accusing R-Truth of being a nut and responsible for the attack on CM Punk. *Johnny, Caveman and Jericho talking about baking, featuring a number of puns related to cookies and muffins. *